Nice Bum
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: AU Series "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting." AU Merlin/Arthur. Another AU installment


"I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting."

Arthur finally had a night off to spend with the boys and he was running late, why did traffic only show up when you had places to go? Need to clear your head, get to somewhere you dread? No traffic. Need to get to work or somewhere fun? Let's just pile up all these in cars in front of you for say, what, three hours? At least this traffic was moving, if only once every three minutes. Felts like an hour, but what could he say, he's been looking forward to a drink all day. A whole three days off for the first time in months, it was a god send and he was stuck in this mess.

Lance kept blowing up his phone with texts, the worried where he was and how annoyed he was waiting. It was easy to respond in this stop and go, so the man kept going back and forth. Arthur had a feeling that if he took too much longer Lance would ditch out for his girlfriend. At least the other guys would stick around for him. How did they all get there before him? The traffic gods must just hate him the most.

It was at least twenty minutes later that he found a parking spot near the bar they had all agreed to meet up at. Arthur jogged all the way to the building, pumped to be out at last and no longer in that damn traffic. He was so riled up that when he saw a familiar head of messy black hair he knew Gwaine must have come out to find him.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called, slowing down and swatting his friend on the rear, feeling a bit boyish so he thought why not? The rouge did more than that to him on greetings, even at work, so it was pay back. What was odd was the other man squeaked in a high pitch that Gwaine was not accustomed to making while jumping nearly a foot in the air.

"What the hell!" The man that was definitely NOT Gwaine spun around, looking at Arthur horrified.

"Oh no…" Arthur muttered.

Sharp laughter cut of the apology that was bubbling up the blond's throat before he could make it, the real Gwaine walking out of the bar just then. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hair, their other friend Percy and Lance with him. They at least had the decency to glare at Arthur for assaulting a complete stranger.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked the dark haired red faced man.

"What the hell was that for?" He ignored Lance and rounded on Arthur.

Arthur foundered, how could he have mistaken this bean pole for Gwaine? He was barely 100 pounds soaking wet while his friend was more filled out and athletic. Not that the fact he just groped this stranger was completely uncalled for.

"I am…sooo sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Arthur finally managed to sputter out his weak apology.

Gwaine finally came back up for air now, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes as he leant against the towering Percy. "That was brilliant."

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur and the stranger managed to say in unison, which only sent the accused spiraling back into a laughing fit.

"Merlin, this is Arthur, Arthur, congratulations, you just sexually harassed my old friend Merlin." Lance explained, introducing them.

Arthur and apparently Merlin looked at each other. "Bullshit." They both spoke together, Gwaine might just die.

They gave each other puzzled looks before looking over at their shared friend, as if he'd share the joke. Lance, of course, did not.

"No really." He grinned. "The king and his magician, together at last." Gwaine was on the ground by now, Percy trying to pulling him up again.

They looked at each other again, cracking up as well. What better way for a legendary king to greet his most trusted magician and advisor? It's practically the only way to do it!

"It is very nice to meet you, sire." Merlin grinned, holding his hand out.

"Like wise." Arthur took his hand, feeling a surge of something go through him straight to his stomach. "Who knew mages had such nice asses." He joked, smirking when Merlin's cheeks lit up.

"Who knew kings could be such prats?" Merlin shot back.

Oh yes, Arthur loved nights off. This was going to be a very fun night, he could tell. Their hands dropped after noticing they were holding on a little bit too long. Their eyes never left each other though; there was something there, like they had forgotten something.

"Shall we go in, ladies?" Gwaine asked, finally composing himself.

Merlin broke eye contact first, looking over at the others as if he forgot they weren't alone.

"Oh right, yea, course." He smirked over at Arthur. "After you, your highness."

Arthur didn't miss a beat. "You know you'd make a better servant than a wizard, I think, you have the makings of it." He said before walking in, being nearly chased by the angered dark haired man as he laughed.

Lance shook his head, muttering how he could be with Gwen right now and not these idiots before following after them. Someone had to make sure that they didn't kill each other or something.

"How long do you give them?" Gwaine asked, looking up at Percy.

"Please, those two will be banging before the night is over." The taller man smirked at his friend before taking him inside to watch how the events would unfold.


End file.
